


Femslash February: Angela/Sera Edition

by avesnongrata



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/pseuds/avesnongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Angela/Sera ficlets I wrote for Femslash February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carry Me

"Sera?"

Reluctantly, she cracks one eye open to find Angela gazing down at her. "Hrrmph?"

"Come, love, it's time to go to sleep," Angela coaxes, her voice low and soft.

Sera grumbles and rearranges herself in Angela's lap. "I'm already asleep, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I meant in our bed."

"Shush, I need my beauty rest," Sera insists, pressing her forefinger haphazardly to Angela's lips.

To her surprise, Angela takes her hand and kisses the inside of her wrist. "No amount of sleep could make you any more beautiful than you already are."

"Ooh, look at you, flatterer!" Sera chuckles and finally opens her eyes the whole way. "I've been a good influence on you after all."

A smile tugs at the corner of Angela's lips. "Indeed. Come to bed?"

"Carry me?" Sera counters with a small pout, but the mischievous glint in her eye gives her away.

Angela scoffs. "I will not carry you. You can walk just fine."

Sera heaves an exaggerated sigh and makes a show of dragging herself to her feet. "That's alright, I won't tell anyone you can't carry me..."

In one smooth motion, Angela sweeps her off her feet and holds her tightly to her chest. Sera's heart flutters, just like it always does when she's this close to Angela's body. She laughs in delight as Angela takes off towards the bedroom, her strides as steady and sure as they ever are, as if Sera's weight is a mere afterthought. As if she _belongs_ in Angela's arms.

"My dear Angela, you really shouldn't let your macho warrior-huntress pride get the better of you so easily," Sera teases, a little breathlessly.

Angela cocks an eyebrow at her. "I could drop you, you know."

"Yes, but you won't."

Angela's hold tightens around her, and Sera has no fear of ever falling.

"No, I won't."


	2. Poetry

When Angela returns to their little table in the corner, she finds Sera staring intently into the space above her empty glass, brow furrowed and lips forming silent words. She looks up suddenly when Angela sets down their next round of drinks and sinks into the seat next to her.

"Is everything alright?" Angela asks, amused.

Sera nods and flashes her a sloppy grin. "I was just writing poems in my head."

Angela pauses with her glass halfway to her lips. "Oh? What kind of poems?"

"Poems about you," Sera smirks, "as if you needed to ask."

"Can I hear one?"

Sera's whole face lights up, and she sits up a little straighter in her chair in preparation for her performance. Sera never does anything by halves.

" _Lend me your ear and I'll tell_  
_of the warrior I love so well_  
_She's a sight to behold_  
_Strong, cunning, and bold,  
__With the best ass from here to dark Hel_ "

Angela's nose wrinkles self-consciously. "That was--"

"No, wait, I have a better one!" Sera insists. She takes a swig of her drink, then clears her throat.

" _My Angela, Queen of the Hunt_  
_Wields instruments, heavy and blunt_  
_I help her to slay_  
_Such fierce beasts all day,  
__Then all night I f--_ "

"Sera!" Angela cuts her off with a hand over her mouth, her face going crimson.

Sera only laughs, her eyes gleaming, and shifts a little closer to her. "You're pretty when you blush."


	3. Nightmares

It always starts with a flinch. The muscles surrounding Angela's eyes twitch as she sleeps, her brow furrowing into a scowl. Her breathing changes next. The slow, even breaths of a deep sleep become quick and ragged, punctuated by sharp gasps that shake her whole body in Sera's arms. Sera holds her a little closer and waits.

Some nights, Angela calms without ever waking up. Perhaps she manages to slay whatever demon she's battling in her mind, or perhaps sleep merely sweeps the images away. Her breathing lengthens, her limbs become heavy and languid, and Sera can drift off again right along with her.

Tonight is not one of those nights.

Angela's face contorts into a snarl or a sob, and she clenches the bedclothes tight in her fists. A scream starts to build in her throat, but Sera shakes her awake before it can escape. Angela's eyes fly open, frantic and haunted. Sera strokes her hair and murmurs nonsense until her panting and shaking have subsided.

There's no need to ask about the contents of Angela's nightmares. They've talked about them before, even lived through a few of them at one time or another. Sera doesn't ask, and Angela doesn't offer an explanation. She simply tucks herself under Sera's chin and hides her face against her chest. Sera wraps her arms around her, squeezing so hard her arms ache, helping Angela past the last remnants of her dread.

Then, Sera begins to sing.

The melody is one she's sung a thousand times before. The words roll off her tongue without so much as a thought, worn smooth by years of faithful repetition. It's a song that always brought comfort when she sang it to herself in the dark, but here, murmured into Angela's hair as she finds sleep again? This is how it was meant to be sung.


	4. Neighbors (AU)

Angela sets her bag of groceries on the welcome mat, turns her key in the lock, and snatches the delivery slip off her door. The message scrawled across it reads, 'left with neighbors in 3A.' _Great_. She turns on her heel and raises a tentative hand to knock on the door across the hall. A few seconds later, the sound of heavy footfalls drifts through the door, followed by the scrape of the deadbolt.

The woman who answers the door greets her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you." Angela raises the delivery slip by way of explanation. "Do you have my--"

"Oh, I've got a package for you alright," the woman drawls, propping a hand on her full hip.

Angela shifts her weight from one foot to the other, taken aback. "I, uh..."

To her immense relief, the woman laughs and opens her door a little wider. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Yeah, I've got it in the other room, give me a sec." She disappears down the hall, re-emerging a moment later with a box in her hands. "So you're the one who moved into 3C, huh? Welcome to the building--" she taps the address label "--Angela. I'm Sera."

"Thank you." Angela accepts the package from her, quickly tucking it under her arm so she can return the handshake Sera offers her. "And thank you for your trouble."

"No trouble at all," Sera insists with a good-natured wave of her hand. "The delivery guy said it needed a signature, and I write a _mean_ signature. Then all I had to do was sit here and speculate wildly about what's in the box."

"It's wine. One of those bottle-of-the-month clubs," Angela explains, a little surprised to find herself willing to engage in small talk with a complete stranger. "Hence the need for a delivery signature."

"Ooh, good thing I didn't know that when I signed for it! I might not have handed it over." Sera winks, sending heat creeping up the back of Angela's neck.

"Would you like a glass?" The words leave her mouth before she fully realizes what she's saying. Something about the way Sera moves and talks and smiles has her completely mesmerized. "Call it compensation for babysitting my mail," Angela adds in a half-assed attempt to sound nonchalant.

Sera cocks her head to one side and feigns a pout. "And here I thought you were looking for an excuse to get to know your incredibly attractive neighbor a little better."

_So much for nonchalant_. Angela raises an eyebrow in challenge. "Can't it be both?"

Sera laughs her rich, deep laugh again, much to Angela's delight. "Oh, I like you."


	5. Sleeping In

Delicately, Angela tries to untangle her limbs from Sera's and slip out of bed without waking her, to no avail. Sera whines and grasps for her, her eyes still scrunched closed against the sunlight that's beginning to peek through their window. She catches Angela around the waist and holds fast, keeping her from getting up from their bed.

"Let me up," Angela coaxes, a hint of regret in her voice. "I have to get to work."

Sera looks up at her with her very best puppy eyes and hugs her a little tighter. "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day."

Angela shakes her head with an affectionate half-smile. "The sun is already up. I'm late enough as it is."

"Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I."

Angela sighs and strokes her cheek. "Later, Sera, you can quote Romeo and Juliet at me to your heart's content, but I need to get out of bed now."

Sera grins despite herself. She stretches and shifts closer so she can wrap Angela more securely in her arms. "Oh, Angela, you do listen to me when I talk!" She narrows her eyes. "Or is it 1996 Claire Danes you listen to?"

Wisely, Angela shrugs off the question. She's used to Sera's particular brand of teasing by now. "You do remember how that story ends, right?"

Sera waves her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, it is a moste lamentable tragedy. As tragedies go, I'd rank it fourth behind Firefly getting canceled, me getting killed and sent to hell, and you needing to get out of bed right now."

Angela's expression softens, and she kisses Sera lightly on the forehead. "Believe me, love, I would much rather stay in bed with you all morning, but I can't."

A mischievous glint sparks to life in Sera's eyes. "I'll make you a deal," she says, starting to trail lazy, open-mouthed kisses along the underside of Angela's jaw. "If you stay in bed with me for one more hour, I promise I'll let you spend that whole hour doing all sorts of depraved-" her tongue swipes over Angela's pulse point, "-imaginative-" she nips at Angela's collarbone, "- _bendy_ things to me."

Angela groans, torn between needing to get up and wanting Sera to keep kissing her.

Sensing her struggle, Sera grazes her teeth over Angela's earlobe and whispers close, " _And_ I'll wake up early to make you breakfast tomorrow."

Before she knows what's happened, Sera finds herself flipped onto her back. Angela straddles her hips, all burning white eyes, cascading red hair, and barely contained desire.

"Deal," she growls, before capturing Sera's lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
